a. Field
This disclosure relates to systems, apparatuses and methods for utilizing electrode spatial arrangements within a mapping system. In particular, the instant disclosure relates to systems, apparatuses and methods for characterizing cardiac conduction conditions in a catheter orientation independent manner using electrode spatial arrangements in 3D mapping systems.
b. Background
Electrophysiology (EP) catheters are used in a variety of diagnostic, therapeutic, and/or mapping and ablative procedures to diagnose and/or correct conditions such as atrial or ventricular arrhythmias, including for example, ectopic atrial tachycardia, atrial fibrillation, and atrial flutter. Arrhythmias can create a variety of conditions including irregular heart rates, loss of synchronous atrioventricular contractions and stasis of blood flow in a chamber of a heart which can lead to a variety of symptomatic and asymptomatic ailments and even death.
Typically, a catheter is deployed and manipulated through a patient's vasculature to the intended site, for example, a site within a patient's heart. The catheter carries one or more electrodes that can be used for cardiac mapping or diagnosis, ablation and/or other therapy delivery modes, or both, for example. Once at the intended site, treatment can include, for example, radio frequency (RF) ablation, cryoablation, laser ablation, chemical ablation, high-intensity focused ultrasound-based ablation, microwave ablation, and/or other ablation treatments. The catheter imparts ablative energy to cardiac tissue to create one or more lesions in the cardiac tissue. This lesion disrupts undesirable cardiac activation pathways and thereby limits, corrals, or prevents errant conduction signals that can form the basis for arrhythmias.
To position a catheter at a desired site within the body, some type of navigation may be used, such as using mechanical steering features incorporated into the catheter (or a sheath). In some examples, medical personnel may manually manipulate and/or operate the catheter using the mechanical steering features.
A navigating system may be used for visualization and to facilitate the advancement of catheters through a patient's vasculature to specific locations within the body. Such navigating systems may include, for example, electric and/or magnetic field based positioning and navigating systems that are able to determine the position and orientation of the catheter (and similar devices) within the body.
Conduction disorders in the body can result from abnormal conduction in regions as small as 1-4 mm. In addition, ablation in these regions must be restricted to the pathological tissue to preserve electrical and mechanical function, particularly with ventricular arrhythmias. Today, many catheters employ electrode pairs spaced greater than 4 mm apart which can make it difficult to reliably allow discrimination or localization of defects. Even when the electrodes are more closely spaced, around 1 mm to around 2 mm, the orientation of the pair of electrodes is a prominent factor in the amplitude and morphology of the resulting signals.
The foregoing discussion is intended only to illustrate the present field and should not be taken as a disavowal of claim scope.